On se retrouvera
by Bananemask
Summary: Suite à un incident, les deux frères sont séparés. vont-ils se retrouver? Mais ds quels circontances? Dsl je peux pas vs en dire plus. il y aura du RoyxEd CHAPITRE 5 ON LINE!
1. Prologue

Bonjour tt le monde,

Voici ma première fic donc s'il vous plaît soyez franc et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. J'ai déjà écrit le 1er chapitre mais je veux d'abord connaître votre avis. ca vous donne envie de lire la suite?

Euh... soyez indulgents quand même, hein?

Il y a des passages qui se réfèrent au manga mais j'ai imaginé une histoire bien différente, comme par exemple le lieu de l'action, toujours à Amestris.

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa  
Rating : K

Titre : On se retrouvera

* * *

Prologue :

Un jeune homme était installé sur une branche haute d'un arbre grand et majestueux. Des mèches blondes voletaient autour de son visage et son regard d'or fixait l'horizon, une trouée dans la végétation lui indiquant l'endroit où se trouvait sa maison. Sa maison... Il la détestait. Elle lui rappelait tous les jours des choses qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Des choses qui l'obsédaient malgré lui. Il y avait toutes ces questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'il soit capable d'y trouver des réponses. Et cela le rendait fou! Parfois, dans un accès de rage, il avait envie de la brûler, en espérant que la fumée emporterait avec elle ses questions, ses souvenirs, sa douleur. Mais, à chaque fois, il était incapable de le faire. Quelque chose le retenait. Comme à chaque fois, il se disait alors qu'il n'avait qu'à partir, laisser cette maison tomber en ruines. Il se disait qu'en partant, il laisserait tout derrière lui, qu'il pourrait ainsi tout reprendre à zéro. Mais même ça, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il finissait par se dire qu'il aimait se faire souffrir , pour se complaire dans cette maison qui ne lui apportait rien. Et il se détestait d'être incapable de quitter le seul endroit qui lui rappelait qu'il avait eu une famille.

Il ferma les yeux, refusant de laisser les souvenirs affluer. Mais il ne pouvait pas rien y faire. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter. Il savait que, plus il les fuyait, plus présentes, plus fortes, plus longues aussi, étaient ces périodes de mémoire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il laissa son esprit se remplir d'images. Des images de joie, de rires, de complicité. Des images de douleur, de solitude, de peur. Des images de haine et de colère. Pourquoi devait-il à chaque fois s'infliger ce supplice? Toutes ces images qui arrivaient d'un coup, qui se mélangeaient, incohérentes, pour mieux embrouiller son esprit fatigué. Mais tout comme il savait qu'il ne pouvait lutter contre elles, il savait que toutes ces images commenceraient bientôt à s'imposer dans son esprit dans un ordre précis, plus insistantes sur certains passages de sa vie que sur d'autres. Il se laissa emporter par leur flot.


	2. Alphonse

**Bonjour tout le monde!!!**

**Voici enfin le 1er chapitre de ma fanfiction!!! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances! Evidemment, je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!! Toute critique est bonne à prendre!!**

**Le 2ème chapitre est déjà écrit, reste plus qu'à le taper (bouuuhhh!!! c'est la partie que je préfère le moins!!). Je vais essayer de vous mettre un chapitre toutes les semaines.**

**Bonne lecture!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre un : Alphonse**

Alphonse regardait par la fenêtre, l'air morose. De gros nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel de Dublith. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Il entendait autour de lui ses camarades soupirer devant ce mauvais temps qui limitait leurs activités de leur après-midi libre. Mais pour lui, c'était le temps idéal. Un temps égal à son humeur : sombre et triste. De toute façon, il avait quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose d'important. Et qui était loin d'être amusant.

Il détourna le regard lorsque le professeur entra. Celui-ci fit l'appel, puis commença son cours. Al se désintéressa du discours monotone de l'homme. Cet enseignant n'avait jamais été capable de rendre ses cours intéressants et il était si facile de se laisser aller! Al avait toujours été un élève studieux, écoutant les cours avec beaucoup d'attention. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait que faire de ce qui pourrait lui être enseigné. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Et chaque année, à la même date, un sentiment de solitude, de manque lui étreignait le cœur. Ça faisait aujourd'hui onze ans.

_ Alphonse Elric, j'apprécierais que vous suiviez le cours au lieu de regarder par la fenêtre en rêvassant, dit le professeur d'un ton sévère.

_ Pardon, dit Alphonse, se remettant aussitôt dans une position plus adéquate pour prétendre suivre le cours.

Mais, de toute la matinée, il ne suivit absolument rien, ce faisant régulièrement rappeler à l'ordre par le professeur, visiblement excédé par une attitude aussi laxiste, surtout venant de son meilleur élève. Ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner autour de cette famille qu'il avait perdue il y avait si longtemps et dont il ne gardait que de vagues souvenirs.

La personne dont il se souvenait le plus, évidemment, était sa mère, Trisha. Il se souvenait de ses yeux doux lorsqu'elle le regardait, de son sourire rassurant lorsqu'il se réveillait la nuit en pleurant à cause d'un cauchemar, de sa voix mélodieuse quand elle lui chantait des chansons. Il se souvenait de ses larmes aussi, qu'elle essayait vainement de lui cacher. Il se souvenait un peu de son père, un homme froid et distant. Il ne lui avait parlé que quelques fois, et toujours d'une voix méprisante, le regard dur.

Mais il était incapable de se rappeler le visage de son frère. Il ne se souvenait pas des jeux auxquels ils jouaient. Il ne se souvenait de rien, rien du tout... Si ce n'est des yeux d'or pétillants de joie et des cheveux d'un blond lumineux lui barrant le front et encadrant son regard. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, un jour, son frère avait disparu. Il se doutait que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, vu l'attitude malheureuse de sa mère.

Une main le secoua doucement à l'épaule, tandis qu'une voix disait :

_ … Al... Alphonse!

Il leva vers la jeune fille des yeux absents.

_ Al, le cours est fini. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, maintenant. Sauf si tu veux avoir des cours particuliers!! Mais je crois que le prof n'est pas au courant car il est parti en coup de vent!

Alphonse reprit d'un coup conscience de la réalité. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris, constatant que la salle de classe était vide. Il n'avait rien remarqué. Il n'avait pas entendu la cloche sonner, ni les chaises racler contre le sol. Il regarda à nouveau la jeune fille qui lui souriait, attendant une réaction de sa part. Il sourit enfin.

_ Merci, Rose.

_ C'est rien. Tu as été dans la lune toute la matinée. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour te réveiller!! Je sais pas ce que tu fais de tes nuits, Al, mais il serait temps d'en profiter pour dormir un peu!

Alphonse se passa la main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné de s'être perdu dans ses pensées au point de complétement oublier le présent.

_ Je peux t'assurer que je dors la nuit, dit-il en souriant. C'est juste que je me suis levé fatigué, ce matin, et ce prof... y'a rien à faire, il sait pas captiver ses élèves!

_ Ouais, vivement qu'on change de prof, histoire de ne pas être atteint de somnolite aiguë! Rit-elle.

Puis elle s'approcha d'Al, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et lui dit rapidement avant de s'enfuir :

_ Bon courage !

Al resta un instant sans bouger, trop surpris pas son geste. Puis, lentement, il posa sa main sur sa joue en souriant tristement et murmura :

_ Merci.

Il rangea ses affaires et sortit. Dehors, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et sentit les gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur son visage. Il resta dans cette position quelques instants. Puis il soupira et se dirigea vers sa maison.

Chaque année, il avait effectué ce rituel avec ses parents adoptifs. D'abord, parce que c'était trop douloureux. Ensuite, parce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de les avoir auprès de lui. Mais cette année, il voulait le faire seul. Il voulait se prouver que cette absence t cette tristesse, il pouvait les affronter seul. Parce qu'il savait que, chaque année, la douleur se faisait moins présente.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, son père adoptif, Sieg, s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien. C'était inutile. Al s'installa à table, où Izumi (sa mère adoptive, vous l'aurez compris!) attendait déjà. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux mais ne dit rien. Al savait pourquoi elle était en colère: elle n'avait pas accepté l'idée qu'il le fasse seul.

Le repas se passa dans le silence le plus total. Puis, toujours sans un mot, Al se leva et prit ses affaires. Il s'apprêtait sortir lorsque la voix d'Izumi l'arrêta:

_ Tu es sûr que ça ira? On n'a qu'à t'accompagner et t'attendre à la gare ou à la sortie du...

_Merci, Izumi, interrompit Al, mais ça ira.

Puis il sortit.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Izumi ? Demanda Sieg, au bout d'un moment.

_ A ton avis ?

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux.

_ Il a 18 ans... Il faut la lui donner, maintenant, ajouta-t-elle enfin.

_ Oui, je sais. Mais on pourrait attendre qu'il rentre, non? Ce n'est pas utile de lui donner aujourd'hui.

_ Plus on attendra, moins on aura envie de la lui donner. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contient, et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur, mais... Il est plutôt mature pour son âge. Je ne pense pas qu'il va s'effondrer.

Sieg hocha la tête, sans dire un mot. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis se levèrent lourdement, pour suivre leur fils le plus discrètement possible.

* * *

Al arriva à la gare avec 15 minutes d'avance. Il s'installa confortablement dans le train. Il savait que le temps d'arriver à Central, l'après-midi serait déjà bien entamé. Il ne serait pas de retour avant tard le soir. Mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Il savait se défendre, grâce à l'enseignement d'Izumi. Chaque soir, il avait droit à une séance de révision de l'alchimie bien musclée. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire! Il aimait ces séances, même s'il en ressortait fourbu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas deux silhouettes familières qui essayaient de passer inaperçu, bien que cette tentative soit vaine, vu la corpulence d'une des silhouettes. Il ne se rendit pas compte non plus qu'on l'observait, durant le trajet. Il se contentait de regarder distraitement le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Central, après plus de 3 heures de train, il s'étira longuement avant de partir en direction de la sortie nord de la ville. Ce qu'il avait à faire n'était pas à Central même. Il marcha longtemps avant de sortir enfin de la ville. Il prit un chemin qui serpentait au milieu des champs. Et soudain, il le vit : un champs de fleurs jaunes s'étendait devant lui. Une vision qui rappela à sa mémoire d'autres images. Il se laissa un instant envahir par les rires de sa mère, son visage alors joyeux quand elle arrivait dans ce champ plein de ses fleurs préférées. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs et commença à ramasser les fleurs, choisissant les plus belles. Lorsqu'il eut ramasser l'équivalent d'un énorme bouquet de jonquilles, il se leva et partit dans le sens inverse. Il prit un autre chemin, plus large et plus utilisé, et arriva enfin dans un village. Il le traversa rapidement et, enfin, arriva à destination.

Le cimetière était le même qu'avant. Il était petit, simple, aucune dalle de marbre ou de caveau. Rien que de l'herbe recouvrant les morts, et des allées de graviers entre chaque sépulture. Il entra et se dirigea vers une pierre tombale où on pouvait lire « Trisha Elric ».

Alphonse sentit cette tristesse fond de lui grandir, cet espace vide dans son cœur devenir plus douloureux. Il déposa doucement la majeure partie des fleurs sur la tombe. Puis il murmura :

_ Bonjour, maman. Je t'ai apporté tes fleurs préférées. J'espère qu'elles te plaisent. Je les ai cueilli dans ce champ où tu aimais aller et j'ai choisi les plus belles. Pour toi.

Il inspira un grand coup et ajouta :

_ Tu vois, je suis venu seul, cette année. Je voulais être seul. Mais … c'est toujours aussi douloureux. Tu me manques.

Il resta là, sans bouger, de longues minutes. Sans un mot, il se déplaça et regarda la pierre tombale situé juste à côté de celle de sa mère.

_ Salut, Nii-san, murmura Al, déposant le reste des fleurs sur sa tombe. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas du tout si tu aimes les jonquilles. Mais je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance, pas vrai?

Il resta silencieux, sentant une autre forme de douleur s'insinuer en lui : la culpabilité.

_ Pardonnes-moi, Nii-san. J'ai beau essayer, je... Je suis incapable de me souvenir de toi. Je m'en veux, tu sais. Je ne veux pas t'oublier, je t'assure mais... c'est si loin que... J'aimerais tellement me souvenir de toi!!

Il baissa les yeux, malheureux. Il resta immobile un long moment, priant que son frère, où qu'il soit, puisse l'entendre et lui pardonner. Il jeta un dernier regard à la tombe de sa mère, puis, il se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière, la tête basse. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna vivement, surpris. Ses parents adoptifs le regardaient en souriant.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Alphonse, encore plus surpris.

_ On t'a suivi, avoua Sieg. Alphonse, on respecte ton besoin d'être seul, surtout avec ta famille, on le comprend très bien. Mais si on est venu aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'on t'aime. On t'a élevé comme si tu étais notre propre fils. Non, en fait, tu ES notre fils. Et on s'inquiète pour toi. Alors, on ne voulait pas te laisser seul, pas vraiment. Même si tu nous l'a demandé. On est resté à l'entrée du cimetière, on n'a même pas entendu ce que tu leur a dit.

Alphonse sentit l'émotion l'envahir. Il les avait toujours aimé car ils l'avaient accepté et avaient tout fait pour le rendre heureux. Et ils l'aimaient.

Izumi détourna le regard. Elle détestait ces moments larmoyants.

_ Merci, dit l'adolescent.

Izumi le regarda à nouveau. Il souriait. Elle lui sourit à son tour, heureuse de ce simple sourire, de ce simple mot qui voulait tout dire.

Au moment où il se dirigeait vers la sortie du village, une main, à nouveau, se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, le regard cette fois interrogateur.

_ Il faut qu'on te donne quelque chose.

_ Quoi, ici? S'étonna l'adolescent.

_ On a pensé que aujourd'hui, et ici, serait le meilleur moment pour te le donner.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une lettre un peu chiffonnée, dont le papier avait légèrement jauni.

_ Ça vient de ta mère, ajouta-t-elle.

* * *

**Voilà!!!**

**Je vous merci d'avance pour vos reviews!!!!**


	3. La lettre

************

Coucou!! C'est la banane qui vous parle!!

Et voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre!! Je suis désolée, je voulais le poster vendredi mais j'ai pas eu le temps parce que, d'une il fallait la taper, de deux, j'ai revu certains passages qui ne me plaisaient pas et de trois, ben... malheureusement, javais d'autres choses à faire!!(sinon vous pensez bien que je ne ferais que ça!!!)

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait drôlement plaisir et ça me motive pour continuer la fic!!! Désolé si ça vous fait pleurer (n'est-ce pas Matsuyama!!) mais, au moins, ça veut dire que ça vous a touché et c'est bien!!( non, non, je ne voulais absolument pas dire que j'aime vous faire pleurer!!)

Bon, allez, assez de délire, place à la fic!! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2: La lettre**

_ Ça vient de ta mère, ajouta-t-elle.

Alphonse ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la regardait, sans comprendre. Son regard allait de Izumi à l'enveloppe puis revenait à Izumi, sa perplexité faisant peu à peu place à la colère, au fur et à mesure que Alphonse assimilait l'information.

_ On ne savait pas comment te la donner, dit Sieg, avant que l'adolescent n'aie pu prononcer un mot. En fait, on hésitait même à te la donner.

Il vit dans les yeux de Al la colère augmenter d'intensité et il comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

_ Alors, c'est pour ça que vous ne me la donnez que maintenant ? Dit-il enfin d'une voix vibrante de colère.

_ Non, Al. C'est ta mère qui l'a demandé avant de mourir, répondit Izumi d'une voix ferme, le regardant dans les yeux.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel il regarda sa mère adoptive, recherchant dans son regard l'explication qu'il attendait et qu'elle ne lui donnait pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il regarda à nouveau la lettre, intrigué et inquiet. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu qu'il ait 18 ans pour pouvoir la lire? Que pouvait-elle contenir?

Izumi s'approcha de l'adolescent, le prit par les épaules et dit:

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu que tu la lises avant. Elle n'a rien précisé, à part que c'était sa volonté et qu'on devait la respecter. C'est pour ça qu'on a hésité. On ne veut pas que tu souffres plus que tu n'as déjà souffert. Mais, en même temps, on ne peut pas te priver d'un souvenir de ta mère. Surtout que ça peut répondre à certaines questions que tu poses. Si tu veux savoir, lis-la. Si tu as peur, attends de trouver le courage de la lire. On devait juste te la remettre. La décision t'appartient maintenant.

Elle lui glissa la lettre dans sa main et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Al regardait toujours l'enveloppe, maintenant dans sa main. Puis il releva la tête, un petit sourire triste sur le visage, les yeux brillants et prononça pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée, d'une voix triste :

_ Merci.

Puis il fit demi-tour et retourna sur la tombe de sa mère. Il voulait la lire en « tête-à-tête » avec elle. Il s'agenouilla devant la stèle, passa la main sur les caractères gravés sur la pierre, dans une caresse, comme si ce geste pouvait l'atteindre.

Il examina attentivement la lettre, admirant la douce écriture de sa mère. Puis, avec une infinie douceur, comme s'il tenait un trésor entre les mains, il décacheta l'enveloppe. Il ressentait un mélange de sensations : la joie, la curiosité, la peur aussi. Il retira les feuillets à l'intérieur, les mains tremblantes, les déplia délicatement et commença sa lecture.

_« Alphonse,_

_J'ai longtemps réfléchi avant de t'écrire cette lettre. Je sais que, normalement, je devrais te dire les choses en face mais c'est trop difficile. A chaque fois que tu me posais des questions, je voulais te répondre franchement mais... je ne trouvais pas la force. J'ai moi-même tellement de mal à l'accepter! Et puis, je me disais que tu ne comprendrais pas, que ça te ferais trop de mal._

_D'abord, je voudrais te dire à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je suis fière de toi. Tu es un enfant merveilleux et t'avoir à mes côtés est un pur bonheur que je savoure chaque jour; même si je ne te le montres peut-être pas assez. Toi, le seul enfant qu'il me reste, tu es la lumière de ma vie. Te voir grandir, voir la joie dans tes yeux, voir ton sourire merveilleux, t'entendre rire et chanter, te voir vivre, tout simplement... c'est autant de cadeaux que tu m'offres tous les jours. Je ne pourrai jamais m'en passer. Je sais que tu deviendras un beau et charmant jeune homme, ça se voit tout de suite. Et dans tes yeux, on devine tant d'intelligence, tant de gentillesse, tant de bonté! Tu seras quelqu'un de bien, je n'en doutes pas une seconde. »_

Al interrompit sa lecture, ému. Il regarda la stèle, des larmes brouillant sa vue.

_ Maman... murmura-t-il doucement, incapable de trouver les mots pour traduire les émotions que ces mots-là suscitaient en lui.

Il jeta un regard vers sa famille adoptive, qui l'attendait à l'entrée du cimetière, visiblement inquiète. Il leur fit un petit sourire rassurant. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux, les baissa vers la lettre et continua.

_« Et c'est pour tout ce que tu es aujourd'hui, pour tout ce que tu seras plus tard, que je t'écris cette lettre. Parce que je pense que tu mérites de savoir la vérité. J'espère seulement que je trouverai les mots justes pour te permettre de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. _

_Tu m'as souvent demandé comment ton frère était mort, et aussi pourquoi. Je suppose que tu te souviens de ma réponse. Je te répondais alors que, ce jour-là, alors que nous étions, toi, ton père et moi, au marché, des voleurs avaient forcé l'entrée. Et que, lorsque nous sommes revenus, nous avons trouvé la porte ouverte et la maison vide. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû. Mais, tu vois, je ne voulais que ton bonheur et je pensais que tu étais trop jeune pour savoir que... en fait, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il s'est passé. Car j'étais bel et bien au marché, ce jour-là. Mais, Edward, ton père et toi, vous étiez à la maison. Et quand je suis rentrée, je vous ai retrouvé tous les deux inconscients, couverts de sang. Et ton frère avait disparu. _

_L'armée est venu enquêter mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Ton père disait avoir été frappé par derrière et donc, qu'il était incapable de donner des informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Et toi... c'était comme si tu avais perdu la mémoire. Tu ne te souvenais de pas grand chose, surtout concernant ton frère. Ils ont conclu, au vu de la quantité de sang, que ton frère avait été tué par des voleurs et qu'ils avaient certainement emporté le corps pour ne laisser aucun indice. Mais, les mois suivants, ils venaient régulièrement contrôler les environs, soi-disant pour éviter que les voleurs ne reviennent. En fait, ils pensaient que ton père avait utilisé ton frère pour faire une transmutation. »_

Al posa sa main sur bouche, horrifié. Il fixait les feuilles devant lui sans les voir, de toute façon incapable de lire le moindre mot. Tout se brouillait dans sa tête. Les mots d'amour de sa mère, la disparition de son frère, les soupçons de l'armée concernant son père, une douleur indéfinissable qui lui serrait le cœur... Tout se perdait dans une confusion indescriptible. Une seule idée émergeait. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas vrai. Son père n'avait pas pu. Il n'aurait jamais osé. Il secoua la tête, refusant d'admettre que son père était un monstre. Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'enfant. Peut-être qu'il ne les avait jamais aimé. Mais jamais il ne les aurait utilisé pour ses recherches. C'était impossible!

Soudain, il se remémora son père, sa distance, son visage dur, sa voix méprisante. Il ressentit de la terreur. Une terreur sans nom. Et il ignorait pourquoi il ressentait cela. Sa main se relâcha sur les feuilles, qui tombèrent sur l'herbe. Il ressentait une étrange et douloureuse sensation dans sa tête, comme si des souvenirs tentaient de refaire surface. Il ferma les yeux, laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait accepter l'idée que son frère soit mort comme un vulgaire rat de laboratoire. Il regretta d'avoir ouvert l'enveloppe, d'avoir lu son contenu. Et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier, oublier que cela avait pu se produire. Et il sut, au fond de lui, que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cela...

**oOooOo**

Izumi observait le ciel qui s'obscurcissait à mesure que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Il allaient devoir songer à rentrer sinon, ils allaient manquer le dernier train pour Dublith. Ce n'est pas qu'ils étaient pauvres au point de ne pas pouvoir se payer un hôtel mais Izumi détestait les dépenses inutiles. Elle jeta un regard en direction de son fils et se figea. Al, à genoux devant la tombe de sa mère, s'était couvert le visage de ses mains et se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, les feuilles qu'il lisait éparpillés sur le sol.

Elle se précipita, le prit dans ses bras, inquiète de ce qui avait provoqué cette crise de larmes. Elle sentait les larmes imprégner sa veste blanche. Elle le serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le put, espérant que l'étreinte serait suffisamment réconfortante pour que l'adolescent se calme.

_ Maman... Maman... Pourquoi?... murmurait-il inlassablement, d'une petite voix tremblante.

_ Ça va aller, Al, je suis là, dit Izumi, d'une voix douce et rassurante, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Chut... Ça va aller, Al. Calme-toi, maintenant. Je suis là.

Elle sentit les mains de l'adolescent l'agripper fortement. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Izumi murmurant des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille de son fils, échangeant des regards inquiets avec son mari. Al, le visage enfoui dans le cou de sa mère adoptive, se calma peu à peu. Lorsqu'enfin, il se sentit un peu mieux, il se redressa, rencontrant le regard inquiet de Sieg et Izumi. Il leur fit un pauvre petit sourire qu'il avait espéré rassurant, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

_ Viens, Al, dit enfin Sieg, le saisissant par les bras pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Sinon, on va manquer notre train.

Il les suivit, les remerciant par un regard de ne poser aucune question. Il ne se sentait pas encore capable de parler de ça. Et il ne voulait pas non plus leur laisser lire la lettre tout de suite. Il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées d'abord.

Izumi ramassa leurs feuillets, les plia, les remit dans l'enveloppe et la lui donna à nouveau. Il la prit dans sa main encore tremblante et la fourra dans la poche de sa veste. Il n'avait pas fini de la lire, il le savait. Il le ferait. Plus tard.

Il jeta un dernier regard aux deux pierres tombales. A sa famille. Puis, lentement, se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière, la tête basse, le regard malheureux.

**oOooOo**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Al, de toute façon, aurait été incapable de tenir une conversation. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti dans le cimetière avait peu à peu laisser place à une sensation de vide, de perte intense qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Et puis, il ne cessait de penser à cette lettre, à ce qu'elle lui avait appris. Il avait été là. Il avait peut-être même vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Son frère avait-il souffert? Comment était-il mort? Avait-il essayer de l'aider? Ou au contraire l'avait-il laisser mourir, seul? Il serra les poings. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en souvenir? Il voulait savoir pourquoi son père avait fait ça. Il voulait comprendre. Il avait besoin de comprendre!

Il s'assit sur un banc sur le quai.

_ Pas de train avant 30 minutes, dit Izumi.

Al ne répondit rien. Ici ou ailleurs, la réalité serait toujours la même pour lui. La distance qu'il mettrait entre ce cimetière et lui ne changerait pas ce qui était écrit sur la lettre, n'arrêterait pas les questions de venir le hanter, comme en ce moment même. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son père, si distant, si froid! Et il ressentait une vague de colère l'envahir en songeant que, s'il avait vraiment fait ça, il n'avait pas été puni pour son crime. Et sa mère? Que pensait-elle de tout ça? Il se souvint d'une phrase. _« J'espère trouver les mots justes pour te faire comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. » _Que voulait-elle dire par là?

A mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, les questions qu'il se posait, la nécessité qu'il ressentait à avoir une réponse à ses questions, devenaient plus fortes, plus oppressantes. Il sortit de sa poche la lettre de sa mère, comme si elle pouvait contenir plus que cette horrible vérité. Il sortit les feuillets et chercha l'endroit où il avait interrompu sa lecture.

_« Maintenant, je vais te dire ce que j'en pense. Alors, crois-moi, s'il te plaît! Je connais l'importance que ton père accorde à ses recherches. Je sais qu'il a sacrifié beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour elles, au détriment de sa famille, d'ailleurs. Mais jamais il n'aurait sacrifié l'un de ses enfants pour les faire avancer. Je connais ton père, son intégrité, son amour pour vous deux et jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS, il n'aurait fait ça!_

_Je veux que tu saches aussi que j'ai toujours refusé l'idée que ton frère soit mort. C'est l'armée qui l'a décrété. Mais je sais qu'il est vivant. Tant qu'on ne retrouvera pas son corps, je ne croirai jamais à sa mort. Et je ne suis pas la seule. Ton père s'absente souvent (alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais avant cet... accident), on reçoit plus de courrier et... il m'a dit que tout irait bien, qu'il trouverait un moyen. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait dit ça sans raison. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit de plus. Je crois qu'il voulait nous protéger. Des conséquences de ce qu'il s'était passé peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Mais il n'a plus jamais été le même. Il a beaucoup souffert de la disparition de ton frère._

_Je suis désolée, Alphonse, j'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir trouver la force de t'en parler moi-même, de répondre à tes questions mais, de toute façon, j'en aurais certainement été incapable. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois heureux et que tu puisses réaliser tes rêves!! Peut-être que tu pourras un jour te souvenir de ton frère, vous étiez si proches l'un de l'autre, toujours ensemble! Lui aussi, il t'aimait fort, il prenait son rôle de grand-frère à coeur, il veillait toujours sur toi,même lorsque j'étais là! Certainement comme cette fois-là... _

_J'espère que tu comprendras et que tu ne souffriras pas de trop de découvrir la vérité si tard, et de cette façon._

_Je t'aime, Alphonse. _

_Pour toujours,_

_Trisha. »_

Al sentit ses mains trembler. Mais pas d'émotion, ni de colère. Non, ses mains tremblaient à cause de la détermination farouche qu'il avait senti monter en lui. La suite de la lettre ne lui avait rien apporté, si ce n'est la certitude de sa mère quant à l'innocence de son père. Mais lui, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il voulait savoir si son frère était vraiment mort. Et il ferait tout pour le découvrir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare. Surpris par son attitude, Izumi et Sieg se précipitèrent derrière lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Al? Demanda Izumi.

_Je veux savoir, répondit Al. Alors je vais au seul endroit qui peut me fournir des réponses.

_ Quoi? S'exclama Sieg, qui ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait l'adolescent.

Al s'arrêta, se retourna et leur désigna la lettre.

_ Je viens d'apprendre que mon père avait peut-être utilisé mon frère pour une expérience alchimique et que c'est certainement à cause de lui qu'il est mort. Alors, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Je veux comprendre pourquoi mon père a été soupçonné, dans quel but il aurait utilisé Ed, pourquoi les enquêteurs ont conclu à la mort de mon frère puisqu'il n'y avait pas de corps... Bref, je veux savoir. J'ai le droit de savoir. Et je vais au quartier général pour qu'ils répondent à mes questions.

Sieg et Izumi le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds.

_ Attends une minute, Al, dit Izumi, d'une voix autoritaire. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Explique-nous!

Al ne dit rien mais lui tendit la lettre de sa mère qu'elle lut rapidement. Elle blêmit légèrement. Quand elle releva la tête, elle avait cette expression qui disait « attention! Terrain miné!! »

_ Al, je comprends ton désir de connaître la vérité. Mais je veux être sûre que tu comprennes toutes les conséquences que cela va engendrer. Tu as beaucoup souffert, rien qu'avec cette lettre! Si nous allons au QG ce soir, tu risques d'apprendre des choses qui te blesseront encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Est-ce que tu crois que tu sauras surmonter ça?

Al ne répondit pas directement à la question d'Izumi.

_ Nous? Demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr!! On vient avec toi, dit Izumi, d'une voix ferme. Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser tout seul pour que tu t'effondres comme une poupée de chiffon!!

_ Vous exagérez, maître, dit Al.

_ Non, je ne crois pas. Il fallait te voir dans le cimetière!! Tu n'étais pas beau à voir!! Vraiment pitoyable! Je pensais t'avoir endurci un peu mais, visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Al voulu protester mais elle rajouta, plus douce :

_ Et puis, souviens-toi de ce qu'on t'a dit lorsqu'on t'a rejoint devant la tombe de ta mère. On te soutiendra dans tes démarches. On veut être avec toi, quelque soit le résultat.

Al resta silencieux quelques instants. Au fond, il était heureux de ne pas avoir à faire ça seul. Il était content de les avoir, eux, à ces côtés.

_ Merci, dit Al.

Izumi se détourna et partit d'un bon pas.

_ Je suppose que tu ne sais pas où se trouve de QG? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Euh... non, en effet, répondit doucement Al.

_ Eh, bien... Même si tu ne l'avais pas voulu, tu aurais dû nous supporter. Je sais où c'est. Suis-moi!

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes dans le silence le plus total, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Al, dit Izumi, tout en marchant, il y a des chances pour que le QG soit fermé. Il est tard. Et puis, ce n'est pas dit que les militaires voudront te donner les informations que tu demandent. Ils ont un sacré sens du secret. Surtout s'ils ont trouvé des données intéressantes concernant les recherches de ton père.

Al se tendit un peu. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

_ Peut-être mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. C'est sûr que ça ira sûrement plus vite s'ils me donnent les informations que je demande. Mais je veux savoir. Alors, même si les militaires ne veulent pas me donner d'informations, même si c'est douloureux, même si ça prend du temps, je finirai par savoir, dit-il, le regard empli de détermination.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, c'est tristounet, encore... Mais, normalement, la suite sera plus joyeuse!!! J'essayerais de faire des passages comiques!! En tout cas, jespère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu.**

**Merci pour vos reviews!!!!**


	4. Le QG de Central

****

Coucou tout le monde!!

Voilà enfin le 3ème chapitre!! Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fic, ça fait plaisir, et MERCI MERCI MERCI à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est à dire Dragonna, Matsuyama, Ayu et Nartris!!! sa me fait plaisir à chaque fois !!!

Comme promis, j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus drôle. Enfin, j'espère que vous le trouverez drôle!! J'attends vos commentaires, évidemment!!

Allez, bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le QG de Central**

Roy soupira bruyamment, alors qu'il saisissait le dernier dossier que lui avait laissé le lieutenant Hawkeye. Il ouvrit le dossier et la maudit intérieurement pour l'avoir obligé à rester au bureau un samedi soir pour terminer ses dossiers en retard. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la menace qu'elle avait lancé, dans le but de l'obliger à finir son travail, ce soir-là.

_Flashback_

__ Colonel, vous devez impérativement rendre ces dossiers pour lundi matin dernier délai! _

__ Quoi, lundi matin??!! C'est impossible, vous avez vu cette pile? Je suis désolé, lieutenant, mais ce que vous me demandez n'est pas faisable, surtout pour moi. Je crois qu'il va falloir repousser les délais, avait-il dit, d'une voix nonchalante, en s'appuyant au dossier de son fauteuil._

__ Colonel, si je ne trouve pas ces dossiers traités pour lundi matin, je vous assure que je saurais vous trouver une occupation pour tous vos weekend durant au moins 6 mois, du vendredi soir au dimanche soir!!!! Et avec ceci pour charmante compagnie, avait-elle dit d'une voix excédée, en prenant un de ses 9 mm._

_Le colonel avait déglutit en imaginant à quoi ressemblerait ses weekend avec Riza Hawkeye et surtout ses 9 mm. Et il s'était senti glacé jusqu'aux os. Il s'était mis à travailler d'arrache-pied pour rattraper son retard, sous le regard moqueur de ses autres subordonnés... enfin, jusqu'à ce que Hawkeye leur signale que eux aussi avait du travail et qu'il feraient mieux de s'y mettre s'ils ne voulaient pas, eux non plus, passer la soirée au QG._

_Fin du flashback_

A cause de cela, il était là, à 7 h du soir, à plancher sur un énième dossier alors qu'il avait rendez-vous avec une superbe créature qui devait, à cette heure-ci, hurler de rage de s'être fait poser un lapin. Bah, il n'avait qu'une petite demi-heure de retard, en soi,ce n'était pas si grave. Seulement, il n'était pas habillé convenablement, et surtout, il n'avait jamais travaillé autant en une après-midi. Il se sentait lessivé.

Enfin, il arrivait à la fin de son agonie. Une fois qu'il eut fini le dernier dossier et l'avait enfin posé sur la pile traitée, il s'étira, savourant ce moment de détente. Il se leva, regarda par la fenêtre et vit les lumières de la ville, un spectacle qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement, surtout après un après-midi pareil!

Se tournant vers son bureau, il vit une sorte de cahier noir trôner sur le bord. Il le saisit, intrigué, l'ouvrit et le referma immédiatement. Il s'agissait d'un album photo de la petite Elysia. Hugues l'avait certainement oublié lorsqu'il était venu faire un tour dans son bureau.

Dans un premier temps, il songea à le laisser là. Il était trop fatigué pour le ramener chez Hugues qui ne manquerait pas l'occasion pour lui faire découvrir les nouvelles photos de son « petit ange adoré » comme il disait. Il viendrait le chercher plus tard. Il se figea à cette pensée. Il imagina un Hugues, plein de joie et d'amour pour sa fille, entrer en hurlant, sortant à tout va des photos de sa fille « pour s'excuser de les déranger à cause de l'album oublié »! Non, dès matin; pire encore, le lundi matin!!; il ne pouvait pas. Il réfléchit rapidement. Que pouvait-il faire pour s'en débarrasser sans avoir affaire à son ami?

Soudain, ce fut l'illumination. Il n'avait qu'à déposer l'album sur son bureau! Ravi d'avoir trouver une solution si simple à son problème, il saisit de nouveau l'album, prit son manteau et sortit de son bureau. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva devant une porte où était inscrit en gros caractères : « bureau d'investigation ». Il entra, se dirigea vers le bureau de son ami et déposa rapidement l'album. Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau lorsqu'il entendit un bruit bizarre venant d'un des bureaux. Il se retourna, curieux de connaître l'origine de ce bruit. Il s'approcha à nouveau du bureau et soupira. « Maes! » songea-t-il.

**oOooOo**

Ils arrivèrent en vue du QG de Central peu avant 7 h.

_ Nous y voilà, dit Izumi.

Al pressa le pas. Il espérait que le QG serait encore ouvert, malgré l'heure tardive. Mais, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les grilles, ils ne purent que constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Les grilles étaient fermés. Al s'approcha néanmoins, espérant que quelqu'un pourrait lui répondre. Et, en effet, dès qu'il fut près de la grille, un garde apparut.

_ Désolé, jeune homme, mais tu n'as pas le droit de t'approcher comme ça des grilles, dit-il d'une distante.

_ Euh... Dites-moi, il y a des personnes qui travaillent à cette heure dans les bureaux ?

_ Peut-être, j'en sais rien. Maintenant, recule.

Al soupira et s'écarta de la grille. Le militaire, satisfait, retourna dans la petite cabane depuis laquelle il surveillait les grilles. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il allait devoir attendre. Il soupira, déprimé à l'idée de devoir remettre ça à plus tard. De devoir remettre son frère à plus tard.

Izumi s'approcha de lui et posa un bras sur son épaule. Elle savait qu'il était impatient de savoir la vérité. Et elle ne laisserait personne retarder ce moment. Elle s'approcha de la grille et, d'une voix glaciale, cria au garde :

_ Eh, toi!! Arrête de lire ton livre et dis-nous s'il reste du monde là-dedans!

L'homme sursauta et releva les yeux vers elle.

_ C'est quoi cette façon de s'adresser à un militaire, madame? Demanda-t-il, mécontent.

Il se leva et s'approcha de nouveau de la grille.

_ Je pourrais vous faire...

Il ne put terminer. Il était littéralement pétrifié par le regard sauvage d'Izumi. Elle passa le bras à travers la grille, saisit le garde par le la veste de son uniforme et le souleva légèrement de terre tout en l'approchant de son visage.

_ Alors, il y a du monde là-dedans?dit-elle, d'une voix dangereusement calme.

_ Je... je ne... sais... vraiment pas...balbutia l'homme.

_ Alors, arrange-toi pour le savoir, gros bêta!! S'exclama-t- elle en le secouant avant de le rejeter en arrière, le faisant tomber sur les fesses. On n'a pas que ça à faire, figure-toi!

Le militaire, impressionné par son autorité, se précipita à l'intérieur de la cabine, pour en ressortir immédiatement.

_ Vous voulez savoir s'il reste du monde dans quel service , exactement, madame? Demanda-t-il doucement, presque peureusement.

_ Je sais pas, moi! C'est quel service qui s'occupe des cas de disparitions?

_ Ah! C'est le bureau des investigations. Je vais voir.

Il retourna à l'intérieur de la cabane. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit et ouvrit la grille.

_ Je suis désolé, madame, mais il fallait le dire tout de suite que quelqu'un avait disparu. Il reste encore une personne dans le bureau. J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de venir pour vous escorter jusque là, vu que vous ne savez certainement pas où il faut aller.

Al, impressionné, regarda son maître.

_ Voilà une autre raison qui justifie notre présence, dit-elle malicieusement, en réponse au regard de Al.

Ils attendirent quelques instants et enfin, une personne arriva.

_ Bonsoir. Je suis désolée pour l'attente; dit une jeune femme brune. Veuillez me suivre.

Ils la suivirent et, au bout de longues minutes à serpenter dans les couloirs sombres et silencieux du QG, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte à demi ouverte.

_ C'est ici. Entrez, il vous attend. Bonne soirée.

Et la jeune femme s'éloigna. Ils la regardèrent disparaître et soupirèrent.

_ Bon. On n'a plus qu'à entrer, je crois, dit Al.

Il pénétra dans le bureau et remarqua immédiatement un homme debout à côté d'un bureau. Mis à part la lampe allumé sur le bureau, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Ils entendirent un son étrange en provenance dudit bureau et l'homme s'exclama:

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?

Ils entendirent un reniflement puis une voix masculine répondre dans un souffle :

_ Elles sont parties, Roy!

Le colonel tendit le bras et redressa l'homme qui pleurait derrière son bureau.

_ Elles sont parties où? Demanda l'homme, visiblement surpris par sa déclaration, mais nullement troublé par les larmes de son collègue.

_ Elles sont... parties... cet après-midi, hoqueta-t-il, en s'accrochant à la veste de ledit Roy.

_ Je ne te demande pas quand elles sont parties mais où? demanda à nouveau Roy, dont le ton laissait apparaître une pointe d'agacement.

_ Chez sa mère, sanglota-t-il. Tu te rends compte? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans le sourire de ma petite Elysia? Comment je vais faire pour me lever chaque matin avec le sourire, sachant que je n'entendrai plus sa jolie petite voix mélodieuse?

Il sanglota de plus belle à cette évocation.

_ Bon sang, Hugues, tu vas te reprendre! C'est pas la fin du monde! Tu les reverra bientôt! D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as même pas dit pour combien de temps elles étaient parties!!

Le dénommé Hugues regarda Roy de ses yeux larmoyants, sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question. Izumi, Al et Sieg, qui étaient resté silencieux jusque là, tellement surpris par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, se réveillèrent en voyant ce regard.

_ Non mais ça va pas? S'exclama Izumi. Vous en avez pas assez de maltraiter ce pauvre homme! Il est malheureux, il souffre et vous lui parlez comme du poisson pourri!

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, surpris. Ils la regardèrent en long moment. Puis, avant même que Roy ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Hugues le regarda et dit:

_ Elle a raison, Roy! Tu manques de délicatesse! Tu sais à quel point ma fille est importante pour moi!!

_ Comment ne pourrais-je pas le savoir? Répondit Roy, d'une voix désabusé, se passant une main sur le visage.

_ Cessez donc de lui parler de cette façon! Soyez plus humain! S'exclama de nouveau Izumi.

Hugues, qui semblait trouver la situation plutôt divertissante, s'écarta de son ami, l'air ravi.

_ Tu devrais écouter ton amie, Roy. C'est la voix de la sagesse. Après tout, je suis ton ami. Tu devrais me traiter avec plus d'égards!

Il regarda Izumi, puis Roy, et ajouta, malicieux:

_ Dis donc, c'est pas bien d'amener ses conquêtes faire une petite visite du QG la nuit? Tu risques de te faire taper sur les doigts, Roy!

_ Quoi? S'écria Roy et Izumi en même temps.

_ Enfin, celle-là, elle a du caractère! T'auras du mal à en faire ce que tu veux d'elle.

Izumi rougit de colère aux insinuations

_ Qu'est-ce que... Comment osez-vous...?

Sieg s'avança à côté d'Izumi, pour être bien visible. C'était bien la première fois qu'on ne le remarquait pas. Hugues, remarquant enfin le colosse, haussa les sourcils.

_ Quoi, tu as ramené son garde du corps aussi?

Roy soupira bruyamment, regrettant amèrement d'être venu dans ce bureau.

_ Vous êtes qui et qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda-t-il enfin. Normalement, personne ne devrait pouvoir pénétrer dans le QG à cette heure-ci.

_ C'est comme ça que tu parles à ta chérie? S'exclama Hugues, choqué. Là, c'est sûr, t'es grillé, mon vieux. J'espère que tu es prêt à passer la nuit tout seul!

Al, qui était resté en retrait, n'osait pas se manifester, de peur d'envenimer la situation. Mais, il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux indéfiniment! Il était venu pour une raison précise, pas pour attendre tranquillement que ces adultes règlent ce quiproquo.

_ Heu... C'est le garde à la grille qui nous a laissé entrer parce que...

_ Mais t'as ramené la famille, ma parole!!! C'est bien de vouloir faire plaisir, Roy, mais là, t'as poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin! Tout ça pour une femme! T'es vraiment un séducteur, toi!!

_ Bon, dit Roy, d'une voix déterminée, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et en fait, je m'en fiche. Je suis crevé, alors je vous laisse au bons soins de cet énergumène ici présent. Amusez-vous bien avec lui!

Il prit le manteau qu'il avait posé sur une chaise et s'arrêta à côté d'Izumi.

_ Il souffre, hein?

Puis, il sortit du bureau, sans un regard en arrière.

**oOooOo**

_ Ah, ce bon vieux Roy! Il a le don de me remettre de bonne humeur!! dit Hugues, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je suis désolé de vous avoir embarqué là-dedans. J'avais besoin d'un petit remontant et J'ADORE l'embêter!!

Tous trois ne dirent pas un mot, trop éberlués par l'attitude de cet homme qui les regardait tranquillement, un sourire bienveillant et agréable aux lèvres.

_ Mais je ne me suis même pas présenté! Je suis le lieutenant-colonel Maes Hugues.

_ Je suis Alphonse Elric et voici Izumi et Sieg Curtis, mes parents adoptifs, présenta-t-il rapidement, après un silence. Je suis désolée pour votre femme et votre fille. Ça ne doit pas être facile.

_ Hein ? Fit Hugues, étonné. Oh! Merci, c'est gentil de compatir. Elles sont parties chez ma belle-mère pendant deux semaines. Elle habite loin donc, généralement, reste là-bas un moment. Normalement, j'aurais dû les accompagner mais... le boulot, quoi!!

Izumi, Al et Sieg se regardèrent, étonnés de voir que cet homme se mettait dasn ces états pour si peu.

_ Bien, dit-il, en s'asseyant derrière son bureau, je crois que vous êtes venu signaler une disparition, c'est bien cela?

Ce fut Al qui prit la parole. Peu importait la scène qui leur avait offert, les raisons de celle-ci ou l'attitude étrange de cet homme. Il était venu chercher quelque chose. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

_ En fait, pas exactement, dit-il, d'une voix ferme. Je suis venu pour avoir des informations concernant une affaire de disparition qui a eu lieu il y a treize ans.

Le lieutenant-colonel Hugues recula dans son siège, ses yeux interrogateurs.

_Pourquoi venir chercher des informations concernant une affaire aussi vieille? Demanda-t-il.

_ Parce que, pendant tout ce temps, je pensais que mon frère était mort. Mais, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère et... j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Hugues resta un instant pensif.

_ Montre-moi cette lettre, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, dit-il enfin.

Al, dont les yeux s'étaient éclairés de joie et d'espoir, lui tendit la lettre, qu'il lut rapidement.

_ C'est... très intéressant, dit-il, quand il eut fini sa lecture. Je pense que ça peut valoir le coup de faire quelques petites recherches. Ton frère s'appelait Edward Elric, c'est ça? Et ton père, comment s'appelle -t-il?

_ Van Honenheim, répondit Al.

_ Bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver, dit Hugues. Par contre, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va me prendre. On a plein de boulot, en ce moment, surtout à cause d'un petit voleur qui nous file entre les doigts!

_ C'est pas grave. Je reviendrai toutes les semaines pour voir où vous en êtes. Et puis, si je peux vous être d'une quelconque utilité... je ne veux pas rester les bras croisée à attendre que vous ayez des choses à m'apprendre. Alors, si vous avez besoin d'aide, surtout n'hésitez pas!!!

_ OK, répondit Hugues en souriant. Alors, je te dis à la semaine prochaine.

Il se leva et serra la main de l'adolescent.

_ On découvrira ce qui est arrivé à ton frère, je te le promets. Après tout, maintenant, je peux faire des heures supplémentaires!!soupira-t-il, malheureux.

**

* * *

******

Alors, Dragonna? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Al les a tous les deux rencontré!! Mais bon, c'est Hugues le maître en la matière donc j'ai pensé que c'était normal que ce soit lui qui l'aide à déterrer cette affaire et découvrir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé!

Ayu, je voulais te dire que toutes les questions de Al vont trouver une réponse... bientôt... enfin, peut-être!!!(je suis sadique, là, non?)

Maintenant, je vous pose la question : est-ce que Edward va enfin venir sur son beau cheval blanc, comme un valeureux chevalier, sauver cette fic qui fait la part belle à Al, alors que normalement le héros, c'est LUI ? (comme l'a si justement fait remarqué Matsuyama!)

Ed: Ouais, d'abord, c'est quoi ce délire??!! Mon frère est cool mais c'est moi la star!!  
Bananemask: Hum... tu es sûr de vouloir venir sur le devant de la scène? Tu vas peut-être le regretter...  
Ed: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
Bananemask : Rien, rien... (a un sourire pervers)  
Ed: Heu... Finalement, tu peux laisser Al, il s'en sort très bien!!  
Bananemask: Trop tard!!!!  
Ed: Aaaahhhh!

**Bon, en fait, je pense qu'il y aura peut-être un autre chapitre avec Al avant que Ed n'apparaisse ( vous pourrez attendre jusque là, Matsuyama, Ayu?!). Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Peut-être qu'en fait, dans le même chapitre, il y aura Al et Ed. Enfin, vous verrez bien! En tout cas, ne vous inquiètez pas, si j'ai mis Ed en perso principal, c'est pour une raison, pas vrai?**

**Reviews? Merci, ça serait sympa!!**


	5. Le dossier militaire

****

Coucou tout le monde!!!

**Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit mais bon. On ne va pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Au fait, je voulais vous dire, tous les chapitres ne seront pas drôles (vous vous en doutiez un peu, je suppose!!) mais je vais essayer de mettre un peu d'humour dans chaque ou au moins vous faire sourire!! et certains chapitres seront vraiment là dans le but de vous faire rire, on verra si j'y arrive!!!**

**Je vais maintenant répondre aux reviews:**

**Mastuyama et Ayu: Non mais, c'est quoi de cette question?! Comme si j'allais vous répondre!! Mais vous saurez qui est le voleur, ne vous inquiètez pas!!! Et, en ce qui concerne Roy et Ed, eh bien, je suis désolée mais j'aime trop les rencontres. et la vie pour Ed ne sera pas toujours drôle mais... peut-être que pour nous, oui!!!(enfin, pour quelques passages, seulement) Enfin, vous verrez bien!**

**Nartris: Allez, encore un chapitre ou deux et tu seras satisfaite!! Patience, patience!! **

**Bon, allez, bonne lecture!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le dossier militaire**

_Le soleil brillait. Al cligna les yeux sous la soudaine luminosité. Puis, légèrement étonné, il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un pré entouré d'une forêt plutôt dense. Il se retourna et vit sa mère au loin, à l'ombre de leur maison._

__ Maman? Dit-il, sa voix trahissant sa stupeur._

_Elle leva la tête de son ouvrage et lui sourit. Il ressentit une joie immense en la voyant là, heureuse, vivante. Il lui sourit en retour, oubliant d'un coup les questions qui dansaient dans sa tête. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche, respirant l'air vivifiant du matin, plein de senteurs qui lui disaient qu'il était chez lui. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être._

_Une ombre passa sur son visage un court instant. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa le ciel, recherchant la cause de cet ombre. Mais, il n'y avait rien dans le ciel bleu et limpide, pas même un oiseau qui planait au loin. Il haussa les sourcils, se disant que l'oiseau avait dû se poser dans un des arbres alentour. Il referma les yeux, décidé à ce que rien ne vienne gâcher son bonheur. Il apprécia la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, la caresse des brins d'herbes sur ses jambes et ses bras nus. Derrière ses paupières clauses, il se rendit vaguement compte que le soleil déclinait trop rapidement dans l'horizon, comme si les heures avaient défilées comme des secondes. Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée._

_L'ombre passa de nouveau au-dessus de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, glacé. Il savait que c'était la même ombre que la première fois. Il observa une nouvelle fois le ciel orangé, mais il était aussi limpide que la dernière fois. Il sentit comme un regard posé sur lui et tourna la tête. Il vit un enfant qui, dès qu'il tourna la tête, se mit à courir vers le soleil couchant, jetant de fréquents regards en arrière, comme pour vérifier qu'il le suivait. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il s'arrêta et se retourna. Après quelques secondes, il lui fit signe de le suivre._

_Intrigué, Al décida de le suivre. Il jeta un regard en arrière, vers sa mère, pour lui dire où il allait, mais elle n'était plus là. Sa maison non plus, d'ailleurs. Il remarqua enfin la couleur du ciel, annonçant la fin du jour. Il vit que le paysage lui-même avait changé. Il n'était plus dans un pré mais dans une sorte de grande plaine silencieuse et déserte. Il regarda de nouveau l'enfant. Il l'attendait toujours, prêt à repartir, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu entre eux. Comme si ils se connaissaient. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il ignorait qui était cet enfant._

_Oubliant que sa mère n'était plus là, oubliant que tout avait changé autour de lui, il se leva et courut dans la direction de la silhouette. L'enfant se retourna et s'enfuit à nouveau. Inquiet, il courut plus vite mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il était incapable de le rattraper._

__ Ne cours pas si vite ! Attends ! Cria-t-il à l'enfant, tendant la main vers l'avant, dans l'espoir que la silhouette s'arrêterait et l'attendrait._

_L'enfant s'arrêta et se retourna quelques instants. Al sourit, heureux qu'il l'ait écouté. Il ralentit sa course, en profitant pour reprendre son souffle. Mais, lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau l'enfant, il était reparti, courant plus vite encore qu'auparavant. Et il ne regardait plus en arrière. Al se remit à courir, un profond désespoir l'envahissant à l'idée de le perdre de vue sans savoir de qui il s'agissait. Comme si son identité était plus importante que tout pour lui. _

_Quand la silhouette disparut, il tomba à genoux et hurla de frustration._

Al ouvrit les yeux, la bouche ouverte dans un hurlement silencieux. Durant quelques instants, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, tant son rêve avait été réel. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Enfin, il reconnut la chambre qu'ils avaient loué pour la nuit. Il se rallongea dans ses oreillers et repensa au rêve qu'il venait d'avoir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêve. En fait, il l'avait fait souvent auparavant. Seulement, ses rêves s'arrêtaient au moment où il s'allongeait dans l'herbe, heureux, et qu'il sentait cette ombre qui passait au-dessus de lui. Mais maintenant, il y avait un nouvel élément. Un enfant. Il se souvint du désespoir qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait disparu, et ce sentiment était encore si fort en lui qu'il se sentit trembler malgré lui. Il se pelotonna sous les couvertures, tentant de dissiper la froideur que le rêve avait introduit en lui.

**oOooOo**

_ Lieutenant-colonel-Hugues! S'exclama Schieska.

Maes releva la tête juste à temps pour voir sa secrétaire tomber de tout son long devant son bureau. Il éclata de rire face à cette superbe gamelle.

_ Eh bien, Schieska, demanda-t-il enfin avec un sourire, tu m'admires à ce point pour te prosterner devant moi de cette façon? Remarque, c'est pas pour me déplaire! Tu peux la refaire, s'il te plaît? Tu étais vraiment parfaite!!!

Et il se remit à rire, regardant Schieska se relever, les joues rouges. Elle bougonna quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas puis, le regardant dans les yeux, elle lui dit:

_ Il s'agit d'un dossier que vous m'avez demandé de rechercher, Monsieur.

_ Et tu te précipites comme ça, juste pour un dossier? Tu me feras toujours rire, Schieska!! Enfin, ça met un peu de vie et de joie dans ce bureau!!! Alors, de quoi s'agit-il?

_ Il s'agit du dossier concernant l'affaire Elric, Monsieur. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à me le procurer.

Maes, qui s'était nonchalamment appuyer sur le dossier de son siège, se redressa.

_ Pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils, Schieska, ce n'est qu'un dossier!

_ Mais, Monsieur, si je me met dans cet état, c'est que, quand j'ai fini par le trouver, je l'ai feuilleté et... c'est bizarre. Je trouve que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver ce dossier, vu se qu'il contient.

Maes se prit le menton entre les mains, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire sa secrétaire.

_ Montre-moi ce dossier, dit-il enfin.

**oOooOo**

La semaine passa trop lentement au goût d'Al. Il attendait impatiemment le samedi pour enfin retourner à Central et savoir si le lieutenant-colonel Hugues avait des informations à lui donner. Il avait tellement hâte, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Il suivait les cours d'une oreille distraite, ne sortait pas avec ses amis, faisait rapidement ses devoirs... Bref, il était tout le temps ailleurs.

Enfin, le temps ne cessant jamais de s'écouler, le samedi arriva enfin. Il se leva, ce matin-là, de bonne heure, s'habilla rapidement et se chargea de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Enfin, il s'installa à table et commençait à manger lorsque Izumi et Sieg arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

_ Installez-vous, j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner pour vous aussi, dit-il avant d'engouffrer une tartine dans sa bouche.

Médusés, ils regardèrent Al. Il s'installèrent à table, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

_ Al, dit Izumi, d'une voix réprobatrice, je sais pourquoi tu es si pressé mais manger aussi vite ne fera pas partir le train plus tôt, tu sais.

_ Oui, je sais, répondit Al, mais j'ai l'impression que si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais exploser.

Izumi haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il avait été sur des charbons ardents toute la semaine.

_ Al, tu devrais te calmer un peu. Ce lieutenant-colonel à l'air gentil, et peut-être qu'il veut sincèrement t'aider, mais je crois que tu ne devrais pas trop en espérer, surtout seulement au bout d'une semaine. Il ne peut pas faire des miracles, et il te l'a dit lui-même, il a plein de boulot. Alors détends-toi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait ça, et, au fond, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était pressé de savoir, même si, il le savait, il n'apprendrait rien. En fait, s'il se sentait aussi fébrile à l'idée d'avoir des informations concernant cet épisode de sa vie, c'était aussi à cause de son rêve. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais il sentait que c'était lié.

_ Oui, je sais, répondit-il, relevant enfin la tête et regardant sa mère.

Al se leva, regarda Sieg et Izumi dans les yeux.

_ Mais, j'ai envie de croire qu'il m'aidera vraiment , ajouta-t-il. Non, en fait, je sais qu'il m'aidera.

Puis il prit ses affaires et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne? Demanda Sieg.

_ Non, ça ira. Et puis, vous avez une boutique à faire tourner. Vous ne pouvez pas fermer tous les samedis, quand même.

Il ouvrit la porte et, se tournant vers ses parents adoptifs, sourit:

_ Bon, à ce soir!

Puis, il partit en coup de vent.

**oOooOo**

L'attente sur le quai de la gare et le voyage en train furent insupportables. Jamais il n'avait senti le temps passer avec autant de lenteur. Il n'avait cessé de regarder sa montre, son esprit en ébullition. Lorsqu'enfin, le train s'était arrêté à la gare de Central, malgré la pluie, il s'était senti soulagé. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter encore longtemps ce voyage. Il s'était dépêché de parcourir le chemin qui le séparait du QG, courant dans les rues, autant à cause de la pluie que de sa propre fébrilité.

Et maintenant, il était là, devant le bâtiment imposant, profitant de ce petit arrêt pour prendre sa respiration et de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Car, à la fébrilité venait s'ajouter la peur. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

Il se redressa et entra dans le bâtiment. Il se dirigea vers la réceptionniste, lui donna son nom ainsi que celui du lieutenant-colonel. Il patienta quelques instants puis elle lui indiqua le chemin à prendre. Le lieu était bien différent de la première fois qu'il y était entré. Les couloirs du QG était à présent arpentés par des militaires plus ou moins pressés, dont certains s'arrêtaient pour discuter entre eux.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau des investigations, il s'arrêta de nouveau. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de respirer que la porte s'ouvrit soudain devant lui et une jeune femme vêtue de l'uniforme bleu et portant des lunettes lui fonça dessus. Elle se releva rapidement et se courba devant lui, murmurant:

_ Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu. Veuillez me pardonner, je sais que je devrais faire plus attention.

Al se releva en souriant et dit:

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Mademoiselle, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Et puis, je n'ai rien de cassé donc, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

Elle releva la tête, surprise. Puis, elle lui fit un petit sourire, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il la suivit du regard.

_ Oh! Mais n'est-ce pas notre jeune Alphonse ? S'exclama une voix à l'intérieur du bureau, faisant tourner la tête de Al dans sa direction. Entre, entre!

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il entra rapidement dans le bureau, sentant son cœur battre fort à nouveau.

_ Bonjour, Alphonse! Je t'en prie, installe-toi, dit joyeusement le lieutenant-colonel, lui désignant une chaise en face de son bureau.

_ Bonjour, lieutenant-colonel Hugues, dit-il en regardant autour de lui avant de s'installer. Des personnes le regardaient avec intérêt, se demandant visiblement qui était cet adolescent et ce qu'il voulait.

_ Comment ça va, aujourd'hui? Demanda le militaire, un grand sourire sur son visage.

_ Euh... Eh bien, ça va, répondit Al, nerveux.

Hugues l'observa un instant, puis son sourire s'élargit et il dit :

_ Avant de commencer, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, en sortit un cahier noir et l'ouvrit rapidement sous le nez de l'adolescent qui, surpris, se recula dans son siège.

_ N'est-elle pas merveilleuse? Demanda Hugues, une sourire béat sur le visage.

Al regarda le cahier et vit des photos d'une petite fille d'environ trois ans qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

_ Euh... oui, en effet, elle est très belle, répondit Al, perplexe.

Hugues le regarda d'un air ravi, heureux de trouver quelqu'un qui, enfin, reconnaisse la beauté de sa fille.

_ Oui, hein? C'est un véritable petit ange, elle est si jolie et si gentille!! Je me suis souvenu en te voyant que, la semaine dernière, j'avais complétement oublié de te les montrer!! Alors, je me suis dit que, pour me faire pardonner, je t'en montrerais bien plus!! Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de voir les photos d'une petite fille aussi magnifique!!

Al le regarda et sourit, gêné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il tourna la tête, regardant les personnes présentes dans le bureau qui le regardèrent avec sympathie avant de retourner à leur travail. Il regarda de nouveau les photos.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, dit Al.

Il ne voulait pas vexer le militaire en lui disant que ses photos ne l'intéressaient pas. Il regarda donc toutes les photos que l'homme lui désignait, commentant longuement chacune d'elle. Cependant, au bout d'une demi-heure, Al se sentit obligé de rappeler au militaire la raison de sa présence.

_Euh... Ces photos sont toutes magnifiques et votre fille est vraiment photogénique...

_ N'est-ce pas? Interrompit Hugues. Je suis tellement heureux que tu les apprécies!! D'habitude, personne ne veut les voir. Pourtant, quand on les regarde, on en peut que être admiratif face à cette ange qui vous sourit!!

_ Euh... oui, en effet, dit-il. Mais, vous savez, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez trouvé quelque chose concernant mon frère...

Al laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il ne voulait surtout pas se montrer impoli, surtout si l'homme l'aidait. Mais, il commençait à s'impatienter. Hugues sourit et sa physionomie changea radicalement. De l'expression ''papa-gâteau-extasié-devant-les-photos-de-sa-fille'', il passa à l'expression calme et professionnelle du militaire qu'il était. Il prit le cahier et le rangea dans son tiroir.

_ Tu as raison, dit-il.

Il saisit un dossier posé sur le coin de son bureau et le tendit à Al.

_ Voici le dossier que nous avons retrouvé. Je te laisse le feuilleter.

Al le regarda, surpris.

_ C'est par ce dossier que nous allons commencer, ajouta-t-il.

Al saisit le dossier, l'ouvrit et commença par regarder les photos. Il en vit une de sa maison. Il s'attarda un peu sur celle-ci, laissant certains souvenirs remonter à la surface, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Puis, il vit des photos du couloir. Il remarqua une trainée de sang sur le mur. Il se sentit trembler mais se força à regarder les autres photos. Il vit d'autres photos avec des traces de sang sur le sol, dont certaines ressemblaient à des traces de mains ou de pas. La dernière photo montrait une pièce dont il ne se souvenait pas. C'était une sorte de bureau. Il y avait des étagères chargées de livres, un bureau sur lequel des feuilles étaient éparpillées. Sur le sol, il vit un grand cercle de transmutation, mais il était difficile d'en voir le dessin exact car une partie avait été effacé. Et, au centre du cercle se trouvait une mare de sang. Il posa une main sur sa bouche, sentant son estomac se soulever. Quelqu'un lui arracha les photos des mains et il releva la tête, le visage livide.

_ Mince, j'aurais peut-être dû l'enlever, celle-là, dit le militaire en se grattant le tête. Mais bon, tu l'aurais vu à un moment ou un autre. Ça va?

Al hocha légèrement la tête. Il voyait toujours la mare de sang au milieu du cercle de transmutation. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les militaires avaient suspecté son père d'avoir utilisé son frère pour une expérience.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va? Demanda de nouveau Hugues. Tu es blanc. Tu veux boire quelque chose? Je peux aller te chercher un verre d'eau, si tu veux. Mieux, je peux t'avoir du jus d'orange. Ça te fera du bien, j'en suis sûr. Attend-moi, je reviens.

Il se leva et sortit rapidement du bureau. Al regardait droit devant lui, encore sous le choc de la photo. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment sa mère avait pu encore croire en l'innocence de son père alors qu'elle avait certainement été au courant de ça.

Doucement, il tendit le bras et reprit le dossier. Il tourna la photo du bureau, trop présente encore dans son esprit pour qu'il ait besoin de la revoir. Il regarda de nouveau la photo de sa maison. Puis, il commença à lire les rapports. Il lut le témoignage de son père, celui de sa mère. Il vit qu'aucun rapport ne faisait mention de sa présence dans la maison ni de sa perte de mémoire. Il lut les conclusions des enquêteurs. Là encore, aucune mention concernant les soupçons des enquêteurs concernant son père. Il fronça les sourcils. Le lieutenant-colonel revint à ce moment précis, déposant un verre de jus d'orange devant lui.

_ Bois ça, dit-il.

Al regarda le verre puis le lieutenant-colonel.

_ Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans ce dossier. On ne parle pas de moi ni de ma perte de mémoire. On ne parle pas non plus des soupçons concernant mon père.

Hugues se contenta de prendre le verre et de le lui tendre. Al saisit le verre et but doucement. Puis il reposa le verre et regarda le militaire dans les yeux, son regard exprimant son besoin de comprendre. Hugues soupira et dit:

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il semble que ce dossier soit incomplet. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de photos de la « scène du crime », non plus. Mais c'est un début. On va commencer par interroger les militaires en charge de l'enquête. Ils seront peut-être capables de nous fournir des informations qui nous aideraient à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Ensuite, il pourrait aussi être intéressant de faire un tour dans la maison. Est-ce que tu sais si elle a été vendue ou loué?

Al secoua la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais cette affaire a fait le tour des fermes. Je m'en souviens, car on m'en parlait souvent. Peut-être que mes parents adoptifs sont au courant.

_ Hum... D'accord. De mon côté, je vais me renseigner. Ce serait mieux si quelqu'un avait repris la maison car elle serait en bon état et on pourrait peut-être retrouver des indices qui ont été négligé durant l'enquête.

Hugues regarda Al et ajouta:

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Voir ces photos, repenser à tout ça...

_ Non, ça va, interrompit Al. Après tout, c'est moi qui suis venu vous trouver. Mais, après avoir vu ces photos, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi ma mère a défendu mon père dans sa lettre.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Les coïncidences, ça peut arriver, dit le lieutenant-colonel, d'une voix conciliante. J'en ai déjà vu.

_ Et ça arrive souvent? Demanda Al.

_ Non, pas souvent, répondit le militaire, après un silence. En fait, c'est même plutôt rare.

Al baissa la tête et soupira lourdement. Il se sentait fatigué. Il avait voulu savoir. Il pensait qu'il pourrait supporter le poids de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Mais, en vérité, il ne l'était pas. Ce qu'il avait appris ne faisait que confirmer ce que sa mère avait refuser de croire. Mais, si son père avait vraiment tué son frère, il devait payer. Et s'il pouvait prouver qu'il l'avait effectivement utilisé pour son expérience, il n'hésiterais pas.

_ Quand commençons-nous? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

Hugues le regarda d'un air surpris puis lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

_ Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. Ça te fait suffisamment de sensations fortes pour aujourd'hui. Et puis, j'ai beaucoup de travail, avec ce voleur qui nous nargue, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'adolescent prêt à discuter. Je suis désolé, Alphonse, j'espère que tu comprends.

Al hocha la tête et se leva.

_ Merci, lieutenant-colonel Hugues, de m'aider. Je sais que vous n'y êtes pas obligé et je sais que vous prenez sur votre temps personnel pour cela. Je suis vraiment désolé si cela vous a créé des problèmes. Je ne veux surtout pas vous embêter, dit-il rapidement en s'inclinant.

_ C'est bon, Alphonse, dit Hugues en posant une main sur son épaule. Je le fais parce que c'est le devoir de l'armée mais aussi et surtout parce que je veux t'aider.

Al se redressa, sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le militaire et lui posa les questions qui le hantaient depuis une semaine maintenant.

_ Vous... vous pensez... qu'il a souffert?

Hugues fit la grimace.

_ Non, je ne pense pas, mentit-il.

Al poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_ Et... vous croyez... qu'il est toujours en vie?

Là encore, Hugues mit un temps avant de répondre.

_ Je ne sais pas. Sur la photo, il y a beaucoup de sang mais... peut-être que si on l'avait soigné à temps, il aurait pu survivre. Et comme il n'y a pas de corps...

_ Merci pour votre franchise, lieutenant-colonel Hugues, dit Al, un petit sourire aux lèvres. A la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!!! Et n'hésitez pas surtout, ça me fait tellement plaisir que vous preniez le temps de commenter mon "oeuvre"!!**

**Prochain chapitre, Ed entre enfin en scène!!**


	6. Edward

**Coucou tout le monde!!**

**Voilà donc un chapitre très très attendu puisque Ed** **fait enfin son entrée!!! Désolé pour l'attente, je sais que vous étiez tous impatients de le voir arriver.**

**Ed: Ouais, et à cause de qui ils ont dû m'attendre, banane?  
****Bananemask: Mais oui, mais oui, mon petit Edo!!  
Ed: QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON OUBLIE CARREMENT DE LE METTRE DANS SA FIC?  
Bananemask: Euh... Toi?!!  
Ed: Raaahhh.... Je vais la taper!!**

**J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. En tout cas, moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire!!**

**Matsuyama et Ayu: Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur!! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos compliments, je me sens encore plus motivée pour continuer cette fic!! Et oui, on peut toujours compter sur le farceur du coin, j'ai nommé Messir Hugues, pour remonter le moral de tout le monde... surtout le notre en fait!!! Mais bon, Al va en avoir besoin aussi!!**

**Allez, place à la fic. Bonne lecture!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Edward**

Edward se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda par le fenêtre. Le soleil se levait doucement. Cette journée s'annonçait bien meilleure que celle d'hier. « J'espère » songea-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. La veille avait été épouvantable. A cause de la pluie, il n'avait pas pu travailler correctement. Et rien ne l'énervait plus que le travail mal fait. Et puis, durant le déjeuner,il s'était assoupi. Et il avait rêvé... Il secoua le tête, refusant de repenser à ce cauchemar qu'il faisait pourtant régulièrement. Il se concentra sur cette nouvelle journée qui commençait. Ça ne servait à rien de regarder en arrière ou de ressasser des rêves stupides et sans intérêt.

Il se leva, fit rapidement sa toilette et s'habilla. Il alla dans la cuisine et se prépara un solide petit-déjeuner. Puis, une fois terminé, il saisit son manteau rouge, un gros sac lourd et sortit. L'air frais et vivifiant du matin lui fit le plus grand bien. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, heureux comme il ne pouvait l'être que durant ces quelques instants. Il savoura ce moment bienfaisant, cette sensation merveilleuse qui le réchauffait. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, sa joie s'en alla. Il ouvrit les yeux, déçu que ces moments-là ne durent pas plus longtemps. Il soupira et se mit en marche.

Aujourd'hui était un dimanche. Or, le dimanche matin, c'était l'heure pour de nombreux fidèles d'aller au temple. Pour lui aussi. Mais une église bien différente de la leur. C'était le temple des livres. La bibliothèque était ouverte le dimanche matin. Il marchait d'un bon pas, le sac sur l'épaule, pressé d'arriver à destination.

Les livres... Il les adorait. Quand il lisait, il se perdait, totalement absorbé par sa lecture, son esprit uniquement rempli par ce qu'il découvrait. Durant ses lectures, il oubliait tout. Il oubliait même sa mauvaise humeur. Parfois, après avoir fini un livre, il voguait sur une mer étrange. Conscient de la réalité, son esprit continuait néanmoins de dériver vers les mondes que sa lecture lui avait permis d'atteindre. Dans ces moments-là aussi, il se sentait heureux. Mais, ils ne duraient jamais assez longtemps. Et ils étaient si rares!

Il arriva bien vite en vue de la ville qui s'animait lentement. Il était encore tôt. Edward s'arrêta et fouilla dans ses poches, à la recherche de monnaie. Il sentit les quelques pièces qu'il avait et sourit. Il avait assez pour passer à la boulangerie. Il reprit sa marche. Mais il n'était plus seul sur le chemin. Des personnes venant des environs l'avaient rejoint. Ils allaient tous à leur temple. Il les regarda un instant, se demandant quel intérêt il pouvait y avoir à croire en un Dieu inexistant et espérer de lui des changements qu'ils étaient pourtant les seuls à pouvoir faire. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Il soupira et s'écarta d'eux. Il n'aimait pas la foule. S'il pouvait éviter tout contact avec les autres, il ne se privait pas. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il allait à la bibliothèque le dimanche matin. Car c'était justement le moment où il était sûr d'y être plus ou moins tranquille. Les gens allaient au temple ou en profitaient pour paresser un peu au lit. Généralement, il avait la bibliothèque pour lui tout seul.

''Enfin, pas vraiment tout seul'' songea-t-il lorsqu'il arriva dans la bibliothèque et que des gloussements et des chuchotements l'accueillirent. Il tourna machinalement la tête et vit un petit attroupement de filles qui le regardaient à la dérobée. Lorsqu'elles virent qu'il les regardait, les chuchotements et les rires reprirent de plus belle.

Il secoua la tête, sentant sa mauvaise humeur s'accentuer. Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant qu'il avait droit à un tel accueil. Et, au fil des semaines, le nombres filles, et même de garçons!, avait augmenté, devenant de plus en plus bruyant. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait autant les attirer dans une bibliothèque chaque dimanche matin. Il songea une fois de plus à changer ses habitudes. Il n'aimait pas entendre leurs ricanements stupides et leurs bavardages incessants qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer et qui lui donnaient une furieuse envie d'aller leur dire le fond de sa pensée. Mais l'idée de changer ses habitudes ne lui plaisaient pas non plus. Il aimait sa petite routine. Et il ne supportait pas l'idée de le faire à cause de la gêne que ces filles occasionnaient.

_ Ah, c'est toi! Dit une voix, le sortant de ses pensées moroses.

Il tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui, bleu vif, du bibliothécaire. L'homme, la cinquantaine bien sonnée, avait un visage marqué par les années. Mais il était d'un naturel souriant et plutôt discret, une qualité que le blond appréciait à sa juste valeur. Les seuls fois où il se faisait vraiment remarquer, c'était lorsqu'il intimait le silence, comme en ce moment.

_ SILENCE! Dit-il d'une voix forte et sèche.

Généralement, il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour obtenir un silence presque religieux. Car l'homme était certes discret, mais il avait une carrure assez impressionnante qui décourageait chaque fauteur de trouble de persister. Edward regarda en arrière, curieux de savoir si ces pimbêches comprendraient le message. Mais, visiblement, ni la voix forte du quinquagénaire ni sa carrure ne les impressionnèrent car elles continuèrent à chuchoter et à rire, devenant même encore plus bruyante qu'auparavant.

_ Mais pourquoi elles viennent ici si c'est pour papoter? S'exclama-t-il, excédé. Elles peuvent très bien le faire dehors ou dans un café! C'est tout de même plus approprié!!

Il avait parlé d'une voix forte, un regard froid dirigé vers le petit groupe,espérant se faire entendre, et surtout, comprendre. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le bibliothécaire, il vit que celui-ci le regardait, visiblement surpris.

_ Ne me dis pas que...que tu n'as pas compris pourquoi toutes ces filles sont là? Demanda-t-il enfin.

_ Ben... pour emprunter des livres, dit Edward, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Le bibliothécairele regarda, les yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Edward se renfrogna, vexé de voir cet homme se moquer de lui aussi ouvertement.

_ Ben quoi? Demanda-t-il froidement. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Si je viens à la bibliothèque, c'est pour emprunter des livres ou faire des recherches, c'est tout. C'est pas un endroit pour blablater sans interruption sur des choses sans intérêt.

Il désigna du menton le groupe bruyant et insupportable.

_Oh! S'écria l'homme, avec un grand sourire. Parce que tu trouves que tu es une chose sans intérêt?

_ Quoi? S'exclama le blond, sans comprendre.

Pourquoi il lui demandait ça, tout à coup? L'homme se remit à rire, énervant encore plus le jeune homme. Il avait toujours apprécier le bibliothécaire et avait toujours fait en sorte de toujours lui parler aussi bien qu'il le pouvait; ce qui voulait dire, étant donné qu'il avait du mal à s'exprimer poliment envers les autres, qu'il se retenait de trop mal lui parler ou de lui crier dessus. Mais là, il sentait qu'il allait bientôt se mettre à hurler pour qu'il arrête de rire et qu'il lui explique enfin ce qu'il avait en tête.

_ Tu ne sais vraiment pas pour quelle autre raison que les livres toutes ces filles se retrouvent ici chaque dimanche matin? Demanda-t-il, après avoir réussi à calmer son hilarité.

_ Franchement, je n'en vois pas d'autre, répondit Ed, après un instant de réflexion. A moins qu'elles n'aient pas d'argent pour aller au café.

_ Ed, réfléchis donc un peu plus, dit l'homme, souriant devant sa naïveté. Pourquoi se lèveraient-elles un dimanche matin alors qu'elles pourraient très bien se retrouver l'après-midi pour discuter? Pourquoi je ne les vois QUE le dimanche matin? Et pourquoi deviennent-elles encore plus bruyantes lorsque TU arrives?

Edward le regarda, bouche bée. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce que l'homme insinuait.

_ Quoi? C'est... c'est pas... possible..., parvint-il à dire, la stupeur rendant son élocution difficile.

Il n'en revenait pas. Comment était-ce possible? Lui qui évitait les gens avec tant de soin, qui faisait tout pour ne pas attirer l'attention su lui! Bon, effectivement, avec sa veste rouge et ses cheveux blonds, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Et, en y réfléchissant bien, il était vrai que parfois, son comportement était loin d'être celui de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

_ Et pourtant, c'est bien vrai! Dit le bibliothécaire, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

Ed le regarda un instant, puis se tourna pour observer le petit groupe qui se mit à faire plus de bruit encore qu'avant, ce qui l'exaspéra.

_ Non, vous devez vous tromper, dit Ed, la voix soudain plus assuré, se tournant de nouveau vers le bibliothécaire. Elles ne me connaissent pas. En plus, elles ne m'ont jamais adressé la parole! Je ne vois pas pourquoi elles passeraient autant de temps ici à m'attendre pour juste me regarder. C'est stupide!

_ Peut-être mais je t'assure que c'est vrai.

Le bibliothécaire regarda Ed avec une expression de compréhension et aussi de pitié, qui fit bouillir le sang du blond. Il ne supportait pas la pitié, encore moins quand c'était lui qui l'inspirait. Il ne voulait pas de pitié, de la part de personne!

_ C'est bon, c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, c'est pas la fin du monde, non plus! Dit Ed d'une voix sèche qui surprit et blessa l'homme.

Ed soupira, fâché par la tournure que prenait la journée.

_ Dites-moi comment vous en êtes venu à la conclusion idiote qu'elles venaient pour moi, demanda Ed, la voix radouci.

L'homme le regarda un instant, puis répondit, la voix neutre :

_ J'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait une raison à toutes ces réunions dites ''scolaires''. En trente ans, c'est la première fois que je vois des jeunes de leur âge se lever chaque dimanche matin pour étudier! Au début, j'ai cru qu'elles ne faisaient ça que pour m'embêter. Ça, en revanche, ce n'est pas la première fois que des jeunes me font le coup! Mais, généralement, ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Alors, je les ai observé et j'ai remarqué qu'elles étaient plus agitées dès que tu arrivais et, bizarrement, elles s'en allaient dès que toi, tu partais. Mais j'avais du mal à y croire. Et puis un jour, je suis passé à côté d'elles alors qu'elles discutaient et... je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles! C'était tout simplement incroyable d'entendre des filles parler de cette façon, et de toi, en plus!

Il regarda Ed qui ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés.

_ Tu veux savoir ce qu'elles disaient? Demanda-t-il, espiègle.

_ Non! Répondit rapidement Ed. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

_ Allons! Tu ne veux pas savoir si elles se moquent de toi? Demanda-t-il, un immense sourire au lèvres.

_ Parce que c'est le cas? Demanda Ed, une note de colère dans la voix.

_ Laisse-moi te dire ce qu'elles disent et et tu sauras, murmura le bibliothécaire, mystérieux.

Ed le regarda un instant, suspicieux. C'était la première fois que l'homme se comportait de cette façon avec lui et il n'aimait pas ça. Il hocha la tête, attendant de voir ce que l'homme allait lui dire avec méfiance.

_ Tu verras, c'est incroyable, commença-t-il, ravi. D'après elles, tu as des yeux d'un or mystérieux, des cheveux qui réfléchissent la lumière et ce, même sous le plus sombre des ciels d'orages. Tu te déplaces comme un félin qui cherche sa proie et ton regard sonde jusqu'au tréfonds de l'âme toute personne que tu regardes. Elles rêvent d'entendre ta voix de velours qu'elles imaginent grave et envoûtante. Elles aimeraient...

_ Stop! L'interrompit Edward. Je crois que j'ai compris.

_ ...connaître ton nom et pouvoir te le murmurer sur tous les tons de la passion, continua le bibliothécaire, comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. Elles voudraient que tu les regardent avec autant d'envie qu'elles, que tu les prennent dans tes bras forts et que tu les embrassent avec fougue. Elles...

_ C'est bon, j'ai dit! S'écria Ed, agacé. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Et vous avez pas intérêt à en remettre une couche ou bien...!

Il le fusilla du regard pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

_ OK, Ed, c'est bon, j'arrête. Mais avoue que tu es un bon stimulant pour leur imagination! Alors?

_ Alors, quoi?

_ Tu as l'intention de les prendre dans tes bras et les embrasser passionnément, comme elles l'imaginent, ou tu as l'intention d'attendre qu'il y en ait une qui se décide à faire le premier pas?

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit Ed. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

_ Quoi? S'exclama le bibliothécaire d'une voix forte, attirant les regards des personnes les plus proches, à savoir, les admiratrices d'Ed. Je ne peux pas croire ça.

_ Et pourtant, il va bien falloir. Les filles, ça fait du bruit, ça demande beaucoup d'attention et moi, j'aime trop ma tranquillité et le CALME pour pouvoir en supporter une seule, dit-il, jetant un regard vers le groupe lorsqu'il prononça le mot ''calme''.

Voyant que le bibliothécaire ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, il ajouta rapidement:

_ Et aucun commentaire, je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça, MOI!!

L'homme le regarda mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Pour bien montrer que le sujet était clos, Ed posa son sac sur le comptoir et le vida. Pour la première fois, il avait hâte de choisir d'autres livres et de sortir de là. Les filles qui l'observaient, autant que les commentaires du bibliothécaire le mettaient mal à l'aise et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait besoin de retrouver le calme de sa maison pour faire le point et décider de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il se retourna avec l'intention d'aller dans les rayonnages choisir ses prochaines lectures et se figea sur place. Toutes ses ''fans'' le regardaient fixement, et non plus à la dérobée, comme à son arrivée. Et l'une d'entre elles, certainement envoyée par les autres, marchait timidement vers lui. Il sentit son malaise augmenter. Voilà exactement le genre de situation qu'il aurait voulu éviter. Si son malaise augmentait encore, il ne répondrait plus de rien et ne serait certainement plus autorisé à revenir à la bibliothèque. Cette dernière pensée le poussa à inspirer profondément afin de conserver son calme. « Et dire qu'en me levant ce matin, j'ai pensé que cette journée serait meilleure que celle d'hier! » songea-t-il amèrement alors que la fille s'approchait, « Pourquoi? Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive, à moi? »

Lorsque la fille arriva à sa hauteur, elle baissa les yeux et resta silencieuse un long moment, ce qui mit les nerfs d'Edward à vif. « Dépêche-toi, qu'on en finisse! » pensa-t-il.

_ Salut... murmura enfin la fille, relevant légèrement les yeux. Je... euh... je patel Marsa... euh... je veux dire... Sarah et euh...et toi?

Le silence se fit. Toutes attendaient avec impatience la réponse du beau blond qu'elles venaient admirer chaque dimanche. Celui-ci, songeant qu'elles lui avaient envoyées la pire de toutes, se contenta de leur jeter un regard furieux et, ignorant la dénommée Sarah, il se dirigea vers les rayonnages. Il n'avait trouvé que ça à faire. La fille parut déçue mais il n'en avait que faire. Il sentit qu'il devait partir au plus vite car, maintenant qu'elles avaient fait le ''premier pas'', il était évident qu'il ne serait plus jamais tranquille. Il soupira. Ça faisait trop d'un coup. Il venait juste d'apprendre que ces filles étaient là à cause de lui et maintenant, il fallait qu'il discute avec elles, lui qui n'était pas du tout social?

A la périphérie de son champ de vision, il vit la fille, qui l'avait regardé alors qu'il s'éloignait, rejoindre ses amies. Et, à son grand désespoir, les chuchotements reprirent. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le choix de livres mais le bruit incessant ainsi que la certitude d'être le sujet de ces chuchotements rendirent vaine sa tentative. Se fiant aux titres sur les tranches, il choisit rapidement quelques livres, qu'il ramena sur le comptoir de la bibliothèque. Les chuchotements se firent plus silencieux. Edward avait conscience des regards braqués sur lui mais il ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Il ne voulait pas leur montrer qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Le bibliothécaire commença à note les titres et auteurs des livres qu'il empruntait, jetant de fréquents regards au groupe de filles qui semblait se rapprocher. Il regarda Edward et sourit devant sa mine furieuse et désespérée. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas d'être le centre d'intérêt d'adolescentes qui se pâmaient d'admiration devant lui.

_ Ed, murmura-t-il, s'attirant le regard courroucé du jeune homme. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas envoyé balader, cette Sarah?

_ Parce que si je l'avais fait, ses copines m'auraient certainement sauté dessus pour me trucider. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très délicat. Et j'ai envie de continuer à venir ici emprunter des livres.

_ Ce n'est pas dit qu'elles auraient essayé de frapper.

_ Je suis pas un expert en filles, mais d'après mon expérience, si on dit ou fait quelque chose de travers, on se retrouve avec une énorme bosse sur la tête! Dit-il en songeant à une de ses connaissances qui n'hésitait jamais à lui coller des coups pour un oui ou pour un non, ce qui voulait dire, souvent!

Le bibliothécaire ne dit rien, se demandant pendant combien de temps encore Edward allait pouvoir tenir sans exploser. Il sentait l'agitation du jeune homme et il voyait nettement les efforts que faisait ce dernier pour ne pas se retourner et leur dire le fond de sa pensée.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil aux filles et remarqua qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus proches que tout à l'heure. Elles tendaient l'oreille, essayant d'écouter leur conversation.

_ Dites, dit Edward, dans un chuchotement presque inaudible, ne leur dites pas comment je m'appelle. Jamais, d'accord?

Le bibliothécaire hocha la tête. Il imaginait sans peine la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas qu'elles connaissent son nom. Entendre toute une bande de filles crier son nom ne devait pas être une expérience très joyeuse, surtout si on ne demandait rien à personne.

Alors que Ed rangeait les livres dans son sac, il se rendit compte qu'il était entouré par ses ''admiratrices''. Il jeta un regard paniqué au bibliothécaire qui haussa les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider. En fait, il voulait surtout savoir comment le blond allait faire pour s'en sortir.

Edward prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette situation. Être entouré de cette façon ne lui laissait aucune porte de sortie autre que la confrontation. Il se retourna et vit tous les regards qui étaient braqués sur lui. Certains exprimaient l'admiration, d'autres l'amour, d'autres encore... une furieuse envie de se jeter sur lui! Il avala sa salive, craignant ce qui allait suivre, craignant sa propre réaction surtout. L'une d'entre elles s'exclama soudain d'une voix suave:

_ Salut beau blond! Tu peux me donner ton petit nom? Moi, c'est Délia.

Comme si sa réplique avait été le feu vert qu'elles attendaient toutes, elles se mirent toutes à parler en même temps.

_ Tu sais que tu es vraiment beau! Laisse-moi t'embrasser, j'en rêve depuis si longtemps!

_Et puis quoi encore? Pourquoi devrait-il t'embrasser toi et pas moi?

_ Regardez-le, il a l'air gêné! Et il a les joues rouges!! Il est trop mignon!!

_ Ah, si je m'écoutais, je crois que je lui sauterais dessus!!

_ Faut voir s'il va te rattraper ou te laisser tomber!!

Edward, lui, ne faisait pas attention à leur babillage frivole. Un mot tournait sans cesse dans sa tête, envoyant dans tout son corps des ondes de colère qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à maitriser. Il avait chaud aux joues et aux oreilles. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ces filles pour savoir qu'il était rouge. Mais elles se trompaient sur la cause de ses rougeurs. Il serra les poings, dans l'espoir vain que ça l'aiderait à retrouver son calme. Puis, soudain, laissant exploser sa rage, il hurla:

_ QUI A DIT QU'IL EST SI PETIT QU'IL N'EST PAS CAPABLE DE SE DEBARRASSER DE FILLES ENCOMBRANTES?

Surprises par son éclat, les filles le regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Edward, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, fit la seule chose qui lui vint en tête pour échapper à leur furie: fuir. Il se retourna rapidement et sauta sur le comptoir en prenant appui avec ses mains. Il en profita pour saisir la lanière de son sac. Il courut avant de sauter et de sortir comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

Le bibliothécaire sourit. Comme il s'en était douté, il avait craqué. Mais il avait réussi à s'échapper. Il regarda les filles qui semblaient en pleine admiration face à son adresse et son agilité, et absolument pas vexées par le paroles de leur idole. Quelques unes d'entre elles, les plus amoureuses, partirent à sa poursuite.

* * *

**Alors, alors, alors???!!! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? J'ai peut-être un peu trop caricaturé les filles, non? Mais, je crois que je voulais juste un peu torturer notre petit Edo!!**

**Ed: QUOI??!!! REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR?!  
Bananemask: c'est bon, ed, il faudra bien un jour que tu l'acceptes, tu ne crois pas?  
Ed: Accepter quoi? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!  
Bananemask: Oui, c'est ça, fais la sourde-oreille!  
Ed: C'est pas vrai! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me faire fuir comme ça? je passe pour un trouillard, maintenant!!  
Bananemask: Désolée, mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite de la fiction!  
Ed: Humpf**

**Bon, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!! et j'espère que vous m'en laisserez plein!! C'est pas pour dire, mais, sans mettre du beurre dans les épinards (c'est évident!), ça met du baume au coeur!!**

**Prochain chapitre, LA RENCONTRE!!!**


End file.
